Sacrifices
by ilovehim3x
Summary: Sasuke just saysThankyou and leaves. Sakura is given the chnce to change all of their fates.Will she do it? SasuxSaku


"Sakura…" Soft sobs could be heard to the Uchiha, and tears

fell gently down her cheek to the cold ground. " Thank you."

Sakura gasped so only she could hear as her eyes widened a bit.

Sasuke hit her neck so she could lose conscious without hurting her,

And caught her before she fell.

A soft thump came as he laid her down on the familiar concrete bench.

Flashback:

" He doesn't have any parents! That's why he's so selfish all the time.."

" Solitude…" Sakura looked surprised a bit. " W-hat?"

" You can't compare the feeling of when your parents are mad at you," 

Sasuke growled to himself.

" Sasuke..kun…" He swiftly turned around and glared at her. " You're 

annoying," Sakura held her hands to her chest as she watched him walk

away from her.

End Flashback:

Sasuke had a sad look in his deep obsidian eyes. He watched her chest go

up and down.

He honestly did not want to go far away from his home…away from his

first true friends and ….away from his new family. A picture of Naruto,

Sakura, and Kakashi came to his mind.

But then a picture of Itachi came also and he scowled as his eyebrows furrowed.

His hand drew near her cheek, of which tears fell even when she was

unconscious. He took his hand back, and he stood up from his crouched

position.

' _Sakura…I'm sorry.'_

- - - - - - - -

Sakura furrowed her brows at the touch on her forehead.

' _Whh-at… SASUKE KUN!'_

Sakura burst her eyes open and quickly sat up on the bench.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and there was an old woman who had her

Hand on her forehead.

" Sasuke…kun.." The old woman was short, and she looked to be in her

seventies.

" Tell me young one," The woman laid down her hand on her lap.

" Your lover has left for a reason that is grim, no?"

Sakura softly cried. " H-how do y-you know…?" Sakura's voice trembled

as she continued to sob.

" I have my ways dear.." The woman gave her a war smile, which made

Sakura feel better for a second.

" Do… you wish you can change his past and future?" Sakura's eyes

widened as she nodded like a child being offered to candy.

" There is a way. But…" Sakura was growing very saddened and excited at the same time.

" What is it!" The woman chuckled. " Sumimasen.."

The woman shook her head no. " It is quite understandable. You just want

to help your loved one." Sakura slightly bowed her head down.

" I can help you…but…in exchange….. since he has no family you want to

change that right?" Sakura nodded her head slowly bewildered on how

she knew all of this. " In exchange you will lose your family just like how his

…went away…"

Sakura looked grim for a moment. Tears welded up in her eyes as she

thought about her choice for the moment.

If she chose to change their fate, she would become unhappy, but she wouldn't

choose the path Sasuke chose no matter what. That would be an advantage.

If she said no, she will be with her family, but she will be unhappy since

Sasuke kun was gone. And he would still be gone and wouldn't come back…

Her eyes closed shut as tears leaked out her eyes, as they were squeezed shut.

The old woman looked so sincere. " Yes.."

Her gaze softened up, and her wrinkled eyes closed. " Now I will inform

you of this jutsu." Sakura looked amazed. " A jutsu..?"

" Yes dear its is something only I know. This jutsu, while being performed,

you will think of the person and what you wish to happen. Then your life

will begin again as you are born as an infant."

Sakura looked a little heartbroken, but she got her determination. " I'm

willing to do it."

The woman put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. " C-can I meet my

Parents before,…b-before.."

Pure sympathy. That's what was her expression. The old woman nodded her

head as she showed sympathy.

Sakura stood up, and as she walked ahead she realized she didn't know her name.

" Excuse me bu-," She turned around but no one was there. "_I'll be here again_

_when you come back," _The voice whispered as it blended into the wind.

" Mom! I'm..h-home.." Sakura's voice broke down, since it would be the

last to see them again.

Her mom's head poked out from the kitchen doorway. " Hey honey-," Her mom

noticed serene look on her daughters face, and she began to worry.

" What's wrong dear?" She went over to hug her now sobbing daughter.

" Mom.. you know I love you and dad right?" Her mother was worried now.

" O-of course.. Why would you say such a thing?" Sakura gave a meek smile.

" It'll be a while until I see you guys again.." She averted her gaze from her mother's worried eyes.

" Another mission?"

" Y-yeah.. I guess. Tell dad I love him when he comes back…"

Her mom nodded her head as she laid a kiss on her forehead. " Come back soon."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of her home crying her eyes

Out. She couldn't bear the pain she would get if she met everyone before

She lost everything. She headed back to the bench.

'_Sasuke kun.. I told you yesterday.. I will sacrifice everything to make you happy."_

**AN: So howis that beginning? Yea it is short.. but I didn't want to write too much too soon. Plus this is only the prologue,….. tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
